shastonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast
The cast are a race of celestially-cursed people in the World of Shaston. Lore and History The gods in the World of Shaston, both good and evil, are fickle and fallible. Depending on which god one worships or otherwise encounters, they may find themselves punished if they refuse its will, counter its beliefs, or otherwise anger it. One such punishment the gods have developed is to rip the form and presence from the offender, transforming them into what is now known as a cast. Cast are extraordinarily rare in the World of Shaston. Few are aware they exist at all, and even fewer will ever encounter one. However, despite their rarity and oddity, cast do not try to hide themselves, preferring to return to their original lives if possible and usually being extremely open about their "condition" if prompted. As a result, while initial shock is common upon meeting a cast, their openness and generally calm demeanor usually lead to very little suspicion or fear despite their appearance. The first of these cursed people felt cast out from both their gods and the world at large, hence their name. Unable to do anything but slowly meander about the world, speak, and eventually die, they were little more than ghosts, being technically alive but not truly living. Cast eventually discovered that they could manipulate natural materials in order to form humanoid vessels for themselves, allowing them to recover their ability to interact with the world. In modern times, cloth and wood are common materials, although occasionally items such as grass or moss are used due to a lack of money to purchase other materials. Cast with vessels made of materials such as stone, metal, or crystal exist, but are rare even among the cast, as such materials are costly and difficult to manipulate; although they may more commonly be used as accessories and decorations or mechanical components for the main body. Cast are typically very proud of who they are, endeavoring to make the best of the situation the gods have put them in. While they won't treat others with arrogance or superiority, as they recognize their condition is a punishment of sorts, most refuse to accept the idea that they are now without a place in the world, and they instead try to reincorporate themselves back into their previous lives or to better themselves and improve their lives. Traits and Statistics Ability Score Increase Your Constitution increases by 2, your Intelligence and Wisdom both increase by 1, and your Strength decreases by 2. Age Although physically immortal, as if their vessel is destroyed they can find a new one, cast seem to eventually grow weaker and die like the race they originally were. Alignment Cast can span the gamut of alignment, reflecting how they can come from anyone or anywhere. Size Without their vessel, cast technically have no measurable size, as they have no form; but they create vessels that are of Medium size. Speed Without a vessel, you can barely move at all, with a base walking speed of 5ft. With a vessel, your base walking speed is 30ft. Vessel In order to interact with the world, you must construct and inhabit a vessel. This vessel must be of humanoid shape and size and constructed of 50GP worth of natural materials such as cloth or wood. The vessel shares your AC and has max HP equal to yours, but is vulnerable to fire damage, resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, and immune to psychic damage. If your vessel is destroyed but you are not killed, you return to your true form: an invisible and intangible force. Attacks and spells can still target you as normal, but attack rolls have disadvantage. You are unable to take actions, bonus actions, or reactions. You can repair your vessel by replacing the material in it, costing 1GP for every 1HP below half or 5SP for every 1HP above half. Intelligent Design Because of how you have constructed your vessel, you may have designed it to take blows better than an ordinary body would. You may substitute your Intelligence or your Wisdom for your Dexterity when calculating your AC, if applicable. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Celestial is the language of the celestials, among them the angels and the gods themselves. Notable Cast * Redacted - NPC in Rebellion Redemption * Carla - NPC - Blacksmith Trivia * The cast were created in part to explain Redacted. As such, their general origin story is very similar to hers. * The cast were the sixth homebrew race created for the World of Shaston, after the unliving, corvir, redeemed, skitterfolk, and mimi. ** They were, however, conceived third.